


Sing the Song of Future Power

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Kalevala - Elias Lönnrot
Genre: Epic Poetry, F/F, Gen, Kalevala meter, Magic, Poetry, Revenge, Trochaic quadrameter, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louhi takes on Aino as her pupil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing the Song of Future Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gileonnen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Gileonnen!  
> The meter *is* an integral part of the Kalevala experience, no? Even if it is hard to replicate in English...

Aino, bride of Väinämöinen,  
At her future lake-home looked  
Inhaled, exhaled, went in deeper  
When the North-witch Louhi stepped in

“Aino, maiden, do not despair,  
Southern ways are not the only!  
I could give you greatest powers,  
If you seek to know and learn them.”

Aino thought, decided for it:  
“Teach me magics, Northern matron!”  
Stepped she back from sea to shore-sand  
Held her head up high again.

Louhi, North-witch, Northern matron,  
Magic-knower, witch of power,  
Sang a day and sang another,  
Soon had sung a third one also.

From her songs were made a chariot,  
Sun-lit, shone it silver shades,  
Sixteen solid wheels of iron  
Pulled by fourteen golden geldings.

When they stepped to Louhi's wagon,  
To the air the geldings galloped.  
Seven leagues with every hoof-beat,  
Louhi's home was soon at hand.

Started then young Aino's schooling  
Step by step and word by word, she'd  
Sing a day then sing another,  
Soon could sing a third one, also.

Bit by bit she learned from Louhi  
Songs of healing, change and poisons  
Tunes of making and undoing  
Words of transformation, also

Louhi's daughters also taught her  
Spells to split the ground and bedrock,  
Words to open every door-lock  
Songs to summon forest creatures

Learned her lessons pupil Aino  
Practised, 'til her voice grew hoarse  
Sang a year and sang another,  
Soon had sung a third one also

Aino, North-witch, power-knower,  
Sang herself back to her home-land  
Looked around and felt her power  
Found, confronted Joukahainen:

“Brother, dimwit, sacrificer:  
Know your error, over-giver:  
I am Aino, North-witch, knower,  
Never will I marry Väinö!”

Aino sang and Aino magicked,  
Bested, flyted Joukahainen  
Brother's songs no match for knowledge,  
Years of lessons beating nothing

Hothead young man Joukahainen  
Sung into a swamp and left there  
“Never will you sell a woman!”  
Aino sweetly smiled and left

Fore she set for northern pastures,  
Sought she out old Väinämöinen.  
“Knower, wizard, tribal elder;  
Listen closely, hear my message:

I am Aino, North-witch, knower,  
Never will I marry Väinö!”  
Sang a day and sang another,  
Soon had sung a third one also.

Aino's song-made bird of transport  
Kneeled and let its maker on board  
Väinämöinen cried and pleaded  
Aino left with steady wing-beats

Flew a day and flew another,  
Soon had flown a third one also,  
Northern shores were then beneath her,  
Soon she'd reached her destination.

Aino sought out Louhi's daughter  
Eldest sister, herbal knower,  
Kneeled in front and asked for futures,  
Happiness and promised children

Louhi's daughter sent for Louhi,  
Louhi smiled and challenged Aino:  
“Plow the field of poison snakes, and  
I will give you any daughter.”

Aino thought and pondered choices,  
Chose and planned her actions wisely.  
Sang a day and sang another,  
Soon had sung a third one, also

From her song had sprung a stallion  
Made of metal, mane of mandrakes,  
Hooves of hatred, head of hellfire  
Gaze that could kill every snake

Aino harnessed snake-death's stallion  
Put behind a platinum plough  
Plowed a day and plowed another,  
Soon had plowed a third one, also

Snakes's corpses littered fore her,  
Louhi nodded, smiled at Aino.  
“Have my daughter, pupil, knower,  
You are worthy of my eldest.”

Wedding feasts were made for plenty,  
Aino smiled to Louhi's daughter.  
Sang a day and sang another,  
Soon had sung a third one, also

From their song was born a banquet,  
Feeding every guest invited.  
Every northern person feasted,  
Aino's wife-bride smiled at Aino.


End file.
